Covered by Roses
by The Silverthorn
Summary: Amy has realized that Sonic will never change, so a few years later she has settled down with Shadow, but what if she knew that the blue blur could change? And he wants her back, back to him. But the ultimate lifeform has other ideas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue, You're Never Going to Change**

Amy stood outside the workshop, the rain trickled down her face, her clothes were pretty wet now. From the outside, the workshop seemed warm, friendly and inviting, the temptation to enter the household was enormous for Amy. But she couldn't, if she did, her plan would be jeopardised and it would be even harder to let go. She could see the fox and the hedgehog walking about the workshop, the two laughing, one of them must have made a joke.

She looked down at her hand, in which she held an envelope, it was a little yet from the rain and some of the ink had run off as a result. This envelope was very important, inside was a letter and it had to be read by one person and one person only.

Amy looked back up at the door, hesitantly, she knocked on the door, once she did, she placed the envelope in front of it and left, not daring to look back.

* * *

Inside, the two brothers were disturbed by the knock on the door

"I'll go get it" Sonic said as he went towards the door, he opened the door to find no-one, only the cold wind and rain as his welcome. He looked left and right to make sure no-one was hiding. He sighed in annoyance and irritation and was about to go back inside when a small white object caught the corner of his eye, he looked down and saw a white envelope on the floor.

It had runny ink that just about said _To Sonic _on it.

Sonic frowned in curiosity but picked up the envelope anyway.

He walked back into the workshop, closed the door behind him and walked back over to Tails.

"Who was it?" Tails asked

"No-one" Sonic replied as he looked at the envelope "No-one but this"

Tails looked at the envelope in Sonic's hand, he didn't know what it was either

"Who's it from?" he asked, Sonic didn't answer, he just looked down at the envelope, deciding whether or not to open it.

"Sonic?" Tails enquired, tilting his head slightly, Sonic looked up at his brother and smiled slightly, he then looked back at the envelope and finally opened it.

Inside, was a letter, a letter written in neat handwriting, almost calligraphy. Thankfully the ink didn't run away from the water of the rain. Sonic opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sonic_

_By the time you read this, I would have just been a couple of feet away from you, but invisible to your knowing. Much like how you seen me since we crossed paths. _

_Yes, I was the one who posted this letter, but if I saw you once more, I knew that I wouldn't be able to give you this, and saying it to you face to face was out of the question._

_So, why am I writing this? Well, I'll tell you._

_After years of trying to gain your attention for even a minute, I know now I won't be able to, you just too impatient, too fast for me. I'm just another blur in you whirlpool of life._

_We weren't soul mates like I thought we were, no, we're just two people that crossed paths, two people that are now friends. _

_Friends, nothing more, nothing less._

_I don't know why I tried to persuade you to marry me, it seems stupid now, not only because we were far too young, but because you are a free soul, you're not the type. _

_You love your freedom, the adventure, all that. And I respect that, I do!_

_I just... I just need to feel my life is secure, that I can have someone that will be there for me, I know you will, but if you keep running off whenever you feel like, then I feel more lonely than ever._

_So, I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm no longer chasing a lost cause, I'm no longer chasing you Sonic. _

_I'm letting you be free, just like you always are, just like you always will be._

_I have to let you go, for my own sanity._

_I now know that you're never going to change._

_But that's okay, I'll love you for it all the same._

_This isn't good bye, just the end of an era. _

_I hope we'll stay friends, and we'll both be happy no matter what._

_Lots of Love _

_Amy Rose_

Sonic stared at the letter for a long time, reading over and over again, something didn't quite click. Amy, not chasing him anymore? Not being the usual fan-girl? It didn't seem right.

Sensing that he wanted to be alive, Tails sighed and left the room, leaving Sonic to his troubles and thoughts.

Sonic sat down on the sofa of the workshop. He was so confused, on one hand he was happy that Amy would no longer be chasing him, but on the other, he had a sense of emptiness, like a whole had now formed in his heart.

He looked back down at the letter, there was one line that stood out to him like nothing else.

_You're never going to change..._

Was that true? Was he ever going to change? Was he always going to be the carefree hedgehog everyone knew and loved, or would he change?

Only time could tell.

Sonic lied back on the sofa and gently closed his eyes

"Whatever you want Amy, I'll support you no matter what" he whispered to the silence. Finally tiredness took over him, and he gently fell to sleep.

But those words still lingered in his head

_You're never going to change..._

_...Never going to change..._

_...Going to change..._

_...To change..._

_...Change..._

Change.


	2. Chapter 1, Time Carried On

**Chapter 1, Time Carried On**

_5 years later..._

* * *

"Sonic..."

"Sonic!"

"SONIC!"

My eyes shot open and I almost feel off my branch if I wasn't so skilled.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I regain balance, I looked down and saw my two tailed brother looking up me with an irritated look on his face

"Sonic, it's nearly noon, you've been sleeping all day, get the hell up!" Tails shouted, I sighed and jumped down, looking at him with a half grin

"So bro, what's up?" I asked

"Well I need you to come to come over to the workshop for a bit, I just need some help with the tornado" Tails replied

"Sure thing!"

We walked over to the workshop, which had never changed since the day Tails built it, entered through the doors and immediately Tails started to work on his tornado, with me passing him the required tool he needed, after about 10 minutes I became intensely bored and desperately needed a run

"You know Tails, I could just move the tool box closer to you" I said, looking at him then out of the window

"Oh yeah, so then I pick up the wrong tool and wastes me some time, or I get the wrong tool and the whole tornado goes wrong" Tails replied in a sarcastic yet also serious tone

"Fine!" I retaliated

About another 20 minutes past by an my boredom grew, but that quickly changed when the deafening sound of a door being slammed open and a pair of heavy feet running towards us.

"THINK FAST!" someone yelled and I heard something flying in our direction, being the quick hedgehog I am, I ducked it in plenty of time, but as I was next to the tornado, that was it's landing point. Whatever it was, it hit the tornado with a lot of force and broke it.

"oops" I heard the familiar voice of Knuckles say

"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled from under the tornado, I turned round to Knuckles, who genuinely had a look of fear on his face, and said

"You're in deep shit now" my smug grin taking over. Tails emerged from under the tornado, and walked over to us two.

"What was you're objective in that?!" he asked, clearly very irritated, so much so it looked like he was about to commit murder.

"Well, urm, you see it was for Sonic but he ducked and so you're plane got in the way" Knuckles said, his nervousness turning to sarcasm.

"My plane got in the way?! How about you should just not throw stuff that could hurt my machines!" Tails shouted back

"Hurt, what are they? Living?" Knuckles said in a sarcastic tone, at that point Tails was at boiling point and before I could stop him he leapt onto Knuckles and tried to beat him.

"Oi! Get off!" Knuckles cried as he tried to get Tails off of him, I laughed at the whole situation but did try to get Tails off of Knuckles.

Throughout the commotion, neither of us heard the sound of the door opening and closing and the delicate patter of a smaller pair of feet, coming closer to the scene.

"Oh dear, what did you do now Knuckles?" said a friendly, familiar voice

"ME! What about him!?" Knuckles retaliated as he jumped up, having finally got Tails to stop attacking him "He's the one who leapt onto me!"

"Well, he broke the X-tornado which I have been working on for goodness knows how long!" Tails said, pointing to Knuckles, then at the tornado.

"Okay, so Amy's now your mum?" I said as I looked at the two then back at Amy, who was smirking at us all, obviously finding our behaviour amusing.

"Well she acts like one" Knuckles said

"Gee, thanks" Amy replied with discontent

"So, mum, what brings you here?" I said with in a joking manner

"I came here to drop off some things for Tails, seeing as he doesn't know what the sun is" Amy said as she lifts up the bags she's carrying, she then looks at Tails with an irritant look

"I know what the sun is, I'm not thick! Unlike Knuckles..." Tails muttered as he left to back to his tornado

"What did you say?!" Knuckles exclaimed as he ran over in Tails direction.

"Oh god" I said all while laughing,

"Like this all morning?" Amy asked

"Pretty much" I replied

"Let's go" she said as she ran towards the two, me following close behind. We separated the two and soon the tension died down.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and laughing about anything random, all while Tails was fixing the damage caused by Knuckles. It was great, it was rare moment when the four of us were just chilling, not fighting evil, not planning battle strategies, just chilling, like friends do.

It was like we were were young again, like it was a few years ago.

_But something was missing, something wasn't quite right._

As another hour drew by and the sun started setting on the horizon, a knock was heard on the door, followed the sound of it opening and a pair of feet coming closer.

Out came Shadow, who proceeded to lean on the door frame close to us.

"Thought you'd be here Rose" Shadow said as he looked over in her direction

_Oh yeah, Amy's with Shadow now, they're together._

"Well I did tell you this morning I'd be coming here" Amy said as she looked in his direction with a smile "You didn't have to worry"

"I have a right to be" Shadow replied, Amy only replied with a small laugh while slightly shaking her head

"So Shads what brings you here?" I said, grinning with my cocky smile

"Don't call me that" Shadow replied, looking very irritant

"Sorry Shads" I replied, knowing it annoyed him

"Come on Shadow we best be going" Amy said as went up to him and took his hand "See you, please don't kill each other while I'm not here"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll keep them in check" I replied with a trademark grin, my thumbs up

"I mean you too, Sonic" she said with a smile "Bye!"

And with that, she and Shadow left hand in hand.

"Bye Ames..."

Soon Knuckles left, after saying sorry for the damage caused, and stars covered the night sky. That night I stayed in the workshop. I laid on the couch, looking up the ceiling, drifting off in thoughts before I fell asleep.

_Yeah, Amy's with Shadow..._

_It still doesn't click._


	3. Chapter 2, The Emotions Game

**Chapter 2, The Emotions Game**

* * *

A couple of days since that event, and I was running around as usual, trying to past the time of my ever long days. Tails was as usual busy with his plane and Knuckles had left to guard the master emerald once more. So that morning I ran around the green hill zone and around station square, it was strange, usually running would clear my mind, kill some time, but today, my mind was just as hazy as ever, I couldn't think straight at all and for the first time ever running seemed to go on for ever!

Finally though, my running soon came to an end as I came across a dash of pink among my blurry vision. Immediately I knew who it was, I ran past it and made a U-turn and went back to the pink dash, catching the person of guard.

"Oh Goodness!" the small, pink person cried, they then looked at me and smiled "Oh Sonic, it's you, don't do that!"

"Sorry Amy" I replied as I scratched the back of my head (A habit I really need to get out of) "So what are you doing right now?" I looked at Amy, she hadn't changed since the last time I met her _Well, duh! It was only a couple of days ago!_ But this time she wore some ripped jeans and a normal T-shirt, her hair was down loose and she was holding a bag, which contained stuff she probably bought.

"Right now? I'm talking to you" Amy replied with a smile "What about you?"

"Right now... I am... breathing" I replied, quickly, I felt my cheeks fill with blush, Amy eyes widened in sarcasm and she replied

"Wow, that must really be exciting for you" She then started laughing and nervously, I joined in too. _Really?! Breathing?! Come on Sonic, what is wrong with you?!_

"Actually, I had just finished doing some shopping and I was about to get something to eat, want to join me?" Amy asked, her voice as sweet and as caring as ever

"If there's food, you should know I'll accept!" I replied with an over done smile

"Okay then, come on then" Amy said with a giggle, so the two of us walked down the town centre, looking for somewhere to eat. Throughout that time, we just spoke normal small talk, the weather, friends, Eggman attacks, the normal stuff. Then a thought came to me, a thought that I was a bit weary about.

"Say Amy" I said, looking at her

"Yeah?" Amy replied, looking up at me

"Where's Shadow? I haven't seen him with you recently" I asked _Damn it Sonic, too direct!_

"Oh well he's just out a lot" Amy replied looking away from me

"Doing what?" I asked

"Well, he works for G.U.N so he has to go on missions a lot but I'm alright with it, besides, he only leaves for a day or two, then he's back" Amy answered, still not looking back at me

"So what sort of mission is it this time?"

"I don't know, he never really tells me much detail, apart from if it's Eggman related, all I know is that this time, he's with Rouge"

"And you're fine with this?" I asked, raising an eye-brow, Amy looked back at me, a stern look on her face

"Shadow's not like that" Amy said with a stern and annoyed tone "Besides, him and Rouge have known each other for ages, what would make them now have romantic feeling for each other, and Rouge is with Knuckles anyway!"

"Sorry" I muttered, looking down at the ground

"It's okay" Amy replied a smile coming back to her lips "Now come on, I think a chilli dog may lighten the mood!"

"Amy, you know me too well!" I replied with a smile, and from there, the rest of the day flew by.

* * *

After that afternoon Sonic took me back to my house, even though I insisted I could make my own way back, but it was a nice gesture. Once I returned home, I said good-bye to Sonic and he nervously left. As I saw his blue blur follow him and the leaves dance behind his presence, I frowned slightly, Something wasn't quite right...

But I shook away that thought and went inside to pack my things away. The house was filled with an echoing silence that put me on edge, so I turned on the radio and proceeded to make my diner, which usually consisted of pasta or salad, after that I just sat and read a book for a while. It was awfully lonely with no-one around, especially without Shadow, even though he wouldn't talk much, well he never has, but I would always feel comfortable and safe with him around.

It's weird, we never came together like that, it was gradual, and it's far to say he wasn't too pleased with me tagging along at first...

"_Why are you with me?" asked an irritated black hedgehog as he walked on ahead_

"_I don't know, I just like your company" a smaller, pink hedgehog said as she tried to keep up _

"_Well I don't" Shadow replied _

"_That's rude!" Amy exclaimed, now equally as annoyed as Shadow was_

"_Hmph"_

"_I'm just lonely, I have no-one else at the moment"_

"_What about the rabbit, or faker" asked Shadow_

"_Creams away with her mum, and Sonic's..." Amy stopped as she thought back to that day in the rain, the letter, letting go._

"_Sonic's what?" Shadow asked, getting persistent_

"_I don't want to see him" Amy replied, coming up with a suitable answer, Shadow stopped for a minute, he didn't quite believe it at first, Amy Rose, the girl with an unhealthy obsession with Sonic, doesn't want to see him? _

_It seems that this girl is changing, perhaps even for the better. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let her come along._

_Shadow started moving again, but Amy didn't notice._

"_Are you coming or what?" Shadow asked, Amy looked up and smiled, quickly, she rushed over to his side and the two walked on into the horizon ahead._

Since then, we just grew closer, first as friends, then as lovers, I wouldn't call the confession romantic, but it was sweet. It just came out, it was the first time I saw Shadow blush. My confession followed swiftly after... and then we kissed.

It was just beautiful, no other words could describe it.

Soon tiredness got the better of me and I found my eyes slowly shutting, before I knew it, I was out like a light, asleep in a world of my own. However, that dream didn't last too long, as I felt myself being lifted up and carried. Out of instinct, my eyes snapped open, thinking I was being kidnapped, but of course it was Shadow, back again.

"You could have woken me up first" I muttered as I buried myself into his arms

"You need your sleep" Shadow replied as he took me up to our room, he opened the door with his foot and laid me on the cold bed once we were inside.

"Did your mission go well?" I asked while yawning

"Yes" Shadow replied as he turned away, waiting for me to change out of my clothes. I smiled, he was so sweet like that, I know he would never, ever use me like this, or ever. Only when I was ready would we finally enjoy that blissful moment together, and our relationship would become even more whole.

"I'm done" I replied as I settled into bed, Shadow turned around and came into bed with me, holding me in his arms. It felt so safe and secure in his arms, weird to think that these hands are the same ones responsible to tearing apart machinery.

"Good night Rose" Shadow whispered as he kissed me gently on the lips, I smiled as he parted hugged him slightly tighter

"Good Night Shadow" And with that I fell asleep once more, a smile to my face.

* * *

I looked down at her, holding her tightly in my hands. I loved to watch her sleep, it was one of the few enjoyments in my life. I watched her chest rise and fall gracefully in the night, slowly, I took one of my hands and started stroking Rose's quills, she was beautiful when she slept, her quills running like water through my hands.

It still baffled me how I came to have her with me, why would she chose me? After everything I have done, all the destruction I have caused, pain I have created, she still wanted me!

At one point, when I first met Rose, she hated me, but that was when she was an obsessive little girl. Now she's grown and has let Sonic go, probably for the better. Her obsession wasn't doing her any good.

I held her tightly in my arms, all I know is that she is with me for a reason why I don't know, out of pity or out of love, does she even want me? I do not know. What I do know however is that I want her in my life, I will personally kill anyone who causes her pain and suffering!

And I won't let others take her away from me, not like with Maria, not again...


End file.
